Sburb
Sburb (or Sgrub) is the name for a sandbox-style game that takes place superimposed over the real world, rather than in a virtual space.In the game, the server player is able to manipulate the client's environment in real time in a manner reminiscent of The Sims. The client of the game has no need to interact with the computer and can freely roam around completing objectives. Computers are only necessary for interacting with other players and performing actions like downloading Grist with GristTorrent. Actions available to the server player include being able to build rooms, add on to existing rooms, deploy game objects such as the Totem Lathe, and manipulate objects in the client's environment, though the server player cannot manipulate objects directly affecting the client player. Each new client-server connection generates a unique session of the game that is independent of all other sessions, hardwired to support its final player count from the start. This is due to Sburb ignoring chronality, as a game transcending time and space. Players that play Sburb will have visited their Dream Moon at least once sometime in their life if they are destined to play the game. An example of this is Lyra Metaxas' visits to Prospit throughout her life. Due to the failure of a most critical session, Sburb was reverted to version 0.3. The failure of the session lead to Lord English, a multi-universal individual enemy, attacking the Registry, where all information and data of Sburb remained. However, due to sustained damage on the data, Sburb automatically self-destructed every currently running session in an attempt to cleanse itself of Lord English. However, it failed, and the threat persisted until the conclusion of the session "Breach". A list of recorded glitches can be found here. A list of recorded sessions and stories can be found here. A list of ailments, afflictions and in-game illnesses can be found here. A list of items found in the Phernalia Registry as of version 0.3. can be found here. A list of known items can be found here. A list of aspects can be found here. A list of classes can be found here. A list of fetch modi can be found here. A list of strife specibi can be found here. A list of kernelsprites and sprites can be found here. A list of enemies can be found here. A list of clans, groups and/or factions can be found here. A list of races known to be players or NPCs in Sburb can be found here. Purpose and Creation So long ago, that themselves barely even remember, the Carapacians ruled over several realms in paradox space. Derse and Prospit are essentially snapshots of two of their cultures around the time of the creation of Sburb. It was created in a response to the Others (or Horrorterrors) influence on their society and the slow besieging of it from their attacks. The Carapacians devised it as a way to propagate their species and others together, but creating a game with a challenge to ensure only the best can create a new universe for their species to inhabit. Sburb is a way of seeding paradox space with these Carapacian cultures an infinite number of times, by creating a clean slate on a native race's planet through the Reckoning and utilizing the Exiles to help lead the Carapacians to colonizing it.. However, as the glitches caused by Lord English and multi-session factionism arising changed the nature of the game, the game's original purpose has been rendered nigh impossible. Every session leads down the path of attempting to cause another universe to be colonized. However, a Dersite known as Sable became self-aware of the game and its constructs, leading to her demolition of their player's session during Lord English's attack on it, and the creation of their own. This is the only time this has ever occurred. Starting the Game TBA. Beginning the Adventure TBA. Lands and Exploration TBA.